I'll be Here
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: HIATUS- Tidakkah kau berpikir kenapa aku sampai membunuh kekasihmu, menculik dan mengurungmu, lalu setiap hari memperkosamu, Naruto? Itu karena aku sudah terlalu sakit dengan tingkahmu. Kau tidak pernah menghargaiku sebagai Tunanganmu. Kau tidak akan mengenaliku lagi, karena Uchiha Sasuke yang kau kenal, sudah mati. SasuNaru, Yaoi, rape. Suka-suka fujodanshi sajalah...
1. Chapter 1

Hinata melihatnya…

Ia melihat bagaimana Naruto diperlakukan secara kejam, ia melihat pemuda _blonde_ yang begitu dicintainya diperlakukan tidak adil.

Ia melihat bagaimana Naruto menderita karena perlakuan orang itu…

Ia mendengar teriakkan Naruto setiap kali menjerit karena pemerkosaan keji yang dilakukan sahabatnya sendiri.

Ia ingin menolong Naruto…

Ia ingin menyelamatkannya…

Tapi rasa ingin saja tidak membuahkan apa-apa. Tidak bisa menjadi alasan ia melewati batas kehidupan dan bisa kembali menyentuh pemuda pirang yang dulu selalu menebar senyum kebahagiaan.

Karena sosoknya kini berubah transparan…

Karena dirinya… kini hanya seonggok arwah tak berwujud yang hanya bisa menangis pilu, tidak kuasa akan penderitaan berkepanjangan yang dialami Naruto Uzumaki.

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru forever tak keder-keder**

**Slight**

**HinaNaru (?) #Kebalikwoy #Enggakkok**

**Rated**

**M**

**Warning**

**Gaje, OOC, bashing chara, absurd, YAOI, rape, boysXboys, Boys love, miss typo, dll**

**Sekuel Cause Of You?**

**BIJAK LAH KALIAN DALAM MEMILIH BACAAN YANG KALIAN ANGGAP LAYAK!**

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya lebih menderita dari ini Tuhan…" Hinata berkata pilu. Ia lagi-lagi hanya bisa duduk di atas kasurnya, di sisi tubuh Naruto yang teronggok lemah tidak berdaya. Pipinya dipenuhi lebam karena perlawanan yang sama sekali tidak menghasilkan, bercak darah dan sperma mengotori sekujur tubuhnya, seprai putih yang menjadi alas tidurnya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Naruto-kun?" Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat.

Sebenarnya… hal ini memang sudah ia ketahui sejak lama. Ketertarikan tidak wajar yang dirasakan Uchiha Sasuke kepada kekasihnya. Bukan sekali dua kali Sasuke melemparkan tatapan sinis padanya setiap kali ia berada bersama si blonde, bukan satu atau dua kali dia mendapatkan perlakuan tidak nyaman dari si bungsu Uchiha.

Namun dirinya berusaha mengerti.

Ia berpikir mungkin ada yang salah dalam dirinya, sehingga Sasuke terlihat begitu membencinya.

Tidak mau merusak persahabatan kental antara Naruto dan Sasuke, Hinata diam saja setiap kali Sasuke menyakitinya, melukai harga dirinya.

Hingga akhirnya Hinata menemukan sebuah fakta mengejutkan, di mana saat ia hendak menghampiri Naruto yang tertidur di halaman belakang sekolah, ia mendapati Sasuke sudah ada di sana, menatap Naruto hangat, bahkan berani membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

Sasuke tidak normal.

Hinata mulai gelisah.

Ia tetap tidak mau memberitahukan hal itu pada Naruto, ia berusaha memberi Sasuke pengertian –sendiri-, bahwa kekasihnya merupakan seorang _straight_ dan tidak mungkin bisa balas mencintainya.

Hinata juga menjelaskan, kalau memang Naruto juga balas menyukai si bungsu Uchiha, dengan berbesar hati ia akan melepaskannya. Hinata hanya ingin Naruto hidup bahagia meski itu menyebabkan dirinya sendiri yang terluka.

Cinta yang diberikannya untuk si _blonde_ terlampau tulus sehingga tidak mengharapkan apa-apa.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, Naruto memang hanya mencintai Hinata, dia bisa berbuat apa?

"Seharusnya aku menghentikannya dengan keras sejak dulu." Hinata menatap Naruto yang terlelap itu sendu, keningnya sedikit mengernyit seolah sedang menahan sakit. "Harusnya aku melakukan apa pun untuk melindungimu…"

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-_kun."_ Hinata menangis sesenggukkan. Setelah meninggal pun, arwahnya tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia memohon pada Tuhan agar diberi waktu di dunia fana ini lebih lama, ia ingin memastikan bahwa di masa depan nanti, Narutonya akan baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

_"Honey…"_

Naruto meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan. Begitu senandung merdu namun terdengar mengerikan itu mulai menyapa indra pendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan dirinya akan disiksa seperti ini? Ia tidak mengerti… kenapa Sasuke tidak membunuhnya saja? Dibanding setiap hari tubuhnya harus mendapatkan pelecehan seksual berkepanjangan.

Pintu mahoni cokelat itu terbuka, sosok tegap berkulit alabaster bersurai raven mulai menginjakkan kakinya di dalam kamar 'cinta' mereka. Bibir pucat mengukir senyuman manis, saat melihat sang pujaan hati, kini menatapnya dengan sorot amat bengis.

Ahh…

Dua minggu si _blonde_ ia culik.

Dua minggu juga ia mendapatkan tatapan yang sama dari belahan jiwanya.

Naruto tidak pernah bisa melawan. Bukan hanya disebabkan postur tubuh mereka yang berbeda dan menjanjikan, tapi juga karena banyaknya luka lebam yang menorah nyeri disetiap bagian tubuhnya, terutama di bagian belakangnya.

Dia bahkan kesulitan untuk bergerak.

"Kenapa kau menatap suamimu seperti itu, _Dobe_?" Sasuke semakin lama semakin menunjukkan ketidak warasannya. Ia sudah merasa menjadi 'suami' sah si _blonde_ yang sejak kecil sudah sangat dicintainya, membuatnya rela melakukan apa pun agar bisa tetap berada di dekatnya. "Itu tidak sopan."

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Naruto tersudut. Tapi lidahnya masih bisa mengucap rangkaian kalimat tajam untuk memaki. Melihat kekasihmu mati dibunuh di depan matamu sendiri, bukan sesuatu hal yang bisa kau maklumi bukan?

Melihat belahan jiwamu, memohon pada orang lain untuk membebaskanmu tetapi justru diperlakukan dengan hina dalam jarak tiga meter darimu, tidaklah menjadi hal yang bisa kau maafkan bukan?

Yah… itu juga yang kini dirasakan Naruto. Ia membenci si raven setengah mati, kalau saja ia memiliki kekuatan, maka sekarang juga ia akan membunuh pemuda itu.

Ia akan mengirimnya ke neraka, pembalasan atas apa yang sudah si raven itu lakukan pada Hinata.

"PERGILAH KAU KE NERAKA, _TEME_!"

"Neraka?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum miring, sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak, seperti orang kesetanan.

Tidak ada yang mengerti kenapa adik Uchiha Itachi itu tertawa? Tidak ada sedikit pun yang lucu dari sumpah serapah sang blonde untuknya.

"Neraka, _Dobe_?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Bahkan setiap hari, aku mengajakmu merasakan surga."

"BAJINGAN!" Naruto kian mengamuk. Ia memepetkan tubuhnya ke dinding saat Sasuke kian mendekat, berjalan perlahan menghampiri si _blonde_ memperburuk keadaan, tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah manis pemuda yang selalu dipujanya, kini selalu saja menunjukkan raut yang sama di depannya.

Takut.

"Tuhan akan membalas semua perlakuan kejimu!" teriak Naruto lagi. Meronta saat si _raven_ sudah berdiri di depannya, berjongkok, kemudian menarik kaki kanannya yang tadi ia tekuk. "Tuhan akan membalas semua perlakuanmu, _Teme_!"

"Baiklah…" Sasuke menganggukkannya saja, ia kian gencar menarik kedua kaki Naruto membuat si pirang terjatuh dengan posisi telentang, punggungnya membentur marmer putih bersih menimbulkan suara bedebam.

"Tapi sebelum Tuhan membalasku-" Sasuke melepaskan semua kancing kemeja putihnya, melempar atasannya sembarang arah. Dijilatnya bibirnya yang mendadak kering itu perlahan, meninggalkan kesan erotis kalau saja yang kini ditatap _onyx_-nya lapar itu bukanlah si pirang. "Aku akan menghabiskan sisa umurku, untuk mencumbumu sepanjang waktu."

**Bersambung…**

**Ah. Ohmaygot. Huahahaha**

**Karena chap depan The Sun In Darkness tamat, jadi Nay nulis fic baru. Nay lagi seneng cerita yang gloomy kayak gini.**

**Fuck SasuTeme. Dia bener2 Nay bikin kejam tapi sekaligus awesome. Hahay. Seneng banget Nay nulis SasuBastard yg tergila-gila sama Naruto. Padahal Nay itu cinta mate ma Naru-Naru, tapi entah kenapa rasa cinta ini selalu Nay ekspresikan dengan nyiksa dia di dalem fic #Authorsaico**

**Idenya nongol gara2 kemarin iseng ikut NHTD #5. Endingnya twist, banyak yg ketipu nyangka NaruHinaSasu. Padahal aslinya, HinaNaruSasu. Huahahaha. Tp yg ngerti Nay author slash sih pada bisa nebak alurnya kayaknya. Ya?**

**Dan untuk Ayu-chan. Nay di Cause of You sama sekali gak ada niat bashing charac cewe, seingat Nay sampe sekarang ini Nay emang belum ngelakuin yg namanya bashing walo pengen, soalnya Nay penulis netral, sih, ya. Lah, salah event-nya juga temanya tragedy, ya salah satu harus ada yg mati. Huahahaha **

**Tapi, soal pendapatmu yg ngerasa mulai males baca YAOI, Nay saranin sih kalo gitu jangan baca Say. Maksain diri itu gak baik. Kami para author slash, nulis buat ngehibur diri sama para Fujodanshi yg suka aja. Kami bahkan jarang nongol di fic straight karena gak minat. Beda sama beberapa straightlovers yg seringkali nongol review di ff YAOI Cuma buat nge-flame, nge-judge, dan ceramah seolah semua manusia di Indonesia itu agamanya sama. Nganggep para penulis slash sekumpulan manusia hina.**

**Nay sering loh dimaki di fic pake bawa2 agama, padahal mereka gak tau agama Nay itu apa? Nay bahkan warga dua Negara. #Nahloh? Mami Nay rambutnya pirang. Huahahaha #curcol**

**Tapi gak semuanya juga sih. Banyakan straightlovers yg sebodo amat juga sama urusan kami. Toh, kami gak ngerugiin mereka kan?**

**So… seperti di warning, bijak lah kalian dalam memilih bacaan yang menurut kalian layak. Dirimu gak log in sih, Nay mau bales lewat PM juga jadi bingung. So… kalo kamu baca ini, semoga kamu ngerti, ya. ^^**

**Oke, SasuNarulovers. Berminat ma kelanjutannya?**

**RnR pelis?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru forever tak keder-keder**

**Slight**

**HinaNaru (?) #Kebalikwoy #Enggakkok**

**Rated**

**M**

**Warning**

**Gaje, OOC, bashing chara, absurd, YAOI, rape, boysXboys, Boys love, miss typo, dll**

**Sekuel Cause Of You?**

**BIJAK LAH KALIAN DALAM MEMILIH BACAAN YANG KALIAN ANGGAP LAYAK!**

"Cinta macam apa yang kau berikan pada Naruto, Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya prihatin. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang kegilaan adik semata wayangnya itu. Ia tahu saat ini Sasuke sedang menyekap pemuda bersurai pirang yang selalu menjadi matahari untuk mereka.

Itachi tidak mengerti…

Kenapa cinta Sasuke bisa sampai membutakan matanya?

Membuat dengan teganya ia membunuh Hyuuga Hinata, gadis baik hati yang tidak tahu apa-apa?

Kematian sang Hyuuga pun tak ayal menggemparkan seluruh Konoha beberapa minggu lalu. Di mana Hyuuga Hiashi yang murka tampak tidak berkutik di bawah kekuasaan sang Uchiha. Tidak ingin ada anaknya yang lain menjadi korban jika tetap nekad memperkarakan ini semua.

Fugaku amat geram saat tahu anak bungsunya berani membunuh.

Tapi dirinya tidak bisa berbuat banyak, karena semakin ia mencoba mengekang si bungsu, semakin Sasuke akan memberontak dan bahkan berbalik menyerang mereka.

Jika bukan karena Uchiha menjadi marga yang paling disegani di Asia, atau karena keluarga Hyuuga hanya keluarga sederhana yang menjunjung tinggi adat istiadat Jepang, mungkin tidak ada cara bagi mereka untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dan nama baik Uchiha.

Yang tidak Fugaku tahu hanya satu…

Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tidak sadar bahwa anak bungsunya yang semakin jarang pulang, sudah menculik pemuda Namikaze-Uzumaki yang kini tengah hilang dan dicari-cari. Memperkosa si pirang itu sesuka hati, memukulnya tanpa belas kasih jika berani memberontak dalam setiap sentuhannya.

"Kalau sampai Uzumaki Kushina tahu puteranya kau culik, kita ada dalam masalah besar _Otouto_…" Itachi terus berusaha memberi Sasuke pengertian. Tentang kemurkaan sang Tou-san kalau tahu anak dari almarhum sahabatnya diperlakukan sang bungsu seperti binatang.

"Sas-"

"Sebaiknya kau enyah dari sini Itachi." Sasuke yang tadi terlihat tenang duduk di atas kasur sambil membaca buku itu mendelik pada kakaknya, mendesis saat Itachi tidak juga kunjung pergi dari sisinya. Sorot matanya kian tajam nan menusuk, "Atau kau… ingin juga mati seperti Hyuuga Hinata?"

Uchiha sulung menahan napas mendengarnya. Tahulah dirinya bahwa adik kesayangannya itu kini sudah gila. Obsesinya pada Naruto memang sudah tidak mungkin ditolerir lagi akal sehatnya. Tidak peduli sekali pun Naruto mati, Sasuke mungkin akan tetap menyekapnya.

Cinta yang terlalu besar, membuat siapa pun yang merasakannya mungkin akan merinding. Tidak berani menerima posisi cinta maha dahsyat yang sanggup Sasuke berikan pada sang _blonde_. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi bernapas tanpa Naruto.

Hanya saja-

Naruto itu seorang _straight_…

Dia tidak mungkin mau menerima si bungsu Uchiha sebagai kekasihnya. Apalagi setelah apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta dari Naruto.

Hanya kebencian-

Itachi tersenyum miris. Sedikit meringis saat menyadari nasib naas yang kini dialami oleh adiknya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya di sini posisi Sasuke yang paling menyedihkan di antara semuanya.

Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan, disaat kau berani melakukan hal gila apa pun untuk memiliki orang yang kau cintai, orang itu justru tidak pernah melihatmu sama sekali?

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Ugh… mph…" Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya, menghantam lubang Naruto dengan posisi setengah berjongkok di belakang si _blonde_. Pemuda pirang itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa menangis histeris, menahan perih, menahan setiap hentakkan tak berperasaan yang si bungsu Uchiha lakukan.

"_Dobe_… kau menyukainya, kan? Hm?" Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga kini dada telanjang berototnya menempel dengan punggung tan sang _blonde_. Mengecupi tengkuk Naruto penuh sayang, menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh si pirang.

Dia akan semakin gila.

Sasuke tahu itu, tapi ia tidak keberatan. Ia tidak keberatan gila karena Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sakit Sasuke… sudah."

"Kau memintaku bertambah cepat?" Sasuke tersenyum setan. Pura-pura tuli dari jeritan kesakitan yang Naruto lantunkan. Ia justru semakin kesetanan, pinggulnya ia hentakkan berkali-kali membuat tubuh di bawahnya tidak berkutik sama sekali.

"Naruto-_kun_." Tidak jauh dari Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa memperhatikan si _blonde_. Menangis terisak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Memikirkan hal apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

Dia… bisa merelakan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Demi Tuhan dia akan melakukannya kalau memang hanya itu yang diperlukan.

Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini…

Tidak dengan melihat orang yang dicintainya disiksa secara keji.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa memperlakukannya lebih baik Uchiha-_san_?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Sekali pun ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan bisa mendengarnya, ia tetap tidak kuasa untuk menyuarakan kalimat yang mendesak sesak di dadanya.

"Sakit… hiks."

Sasuke menulikan telinganya dari rintihan kesakitan Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya, mengatur napasnya yang memburu, lalu dengan paksa, membalikan tubuh Naruto dan kembali menindihnya, mencumbu bibir merah bengkak yang amat sering diciumnya.

Tapi kenapa tidak sekali pun Sasuke merasa puas?

Bibir itu menjadi candu. Sasuke mengisap bibir atas dan bawah Naruto bergantian, sesekali gigitan pun tidak terhindarkan, setiap Naruto berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, merasa jijik atas perlakuan pemuda _raven_ yang tidak lebih hina dari binatang yang tidak berakal di luar sana.

"Akh! Sasuke! Cukup!" Naruto kembali menjerit kesakitan saat milik Sasuke yang besar memasukinya, ia mendorong Sasuke lemah, tapi tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Si _raven_ justru menyeringai senang, ia mengecupi leher jenjang Naruto meninggalkan lebih banyak lagi _kissmark_ di setiap inchi kulitnya.

Bertahan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tersiksa yang bahkan tidak meninggalkan sedikit pun harga dirinya, Naruto hanya bisa menangis, memohon, agar Sasuke tidak lagi menyiksanya.

Sekali lagi… dia dihancurkan…

Sekali lagi… ia dibunuh dengan cara yang sama…

Bungsu Uchiha tidak memedulikan kesakitannya…

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi, hanya bisa menatap dirinya sendiri yang bahkan sudah tidak ada artinya di hati si _blonde_ sama sekali.

Dan Naruto menunggu dengan sabar, saat akhirnya Sasuke mendesah panjang mengeluarkan cairan di dalam tubuhnya, melemaskan tubuhnya, menindih tubuh tidak bedaya di bawahnya, membiarkan saja… saat Naruto meraung menahan perih di hatinya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

_Aku hanya ingin dia balas mencintaiku…_

Sasuke duduk di atas kasurnya, menyesap rokok yang terselip di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, _onyx_ itu kian sendu saat menunduk, pemuda pirang kesayangannya sudah terlelap –pingsan- sejak tadi. Tidak kuat menahan napsu seks Sasuke yang sudah seperti kuda.

Apalagi selama ini ia tidak cukup makan dan beristirahat.

Bukan maksud hatinya seperti ini… percintaan dua arah –bukan sepihak- tentu saja yang selama ini menjadi mimpinya. Ia ingin Naruto menikmati setiap sentuhannya, tetapi yang selama ini di dengarnya hanya tangis, jerit kesakitan, lontaran kalimat makian yang bibir itu ucapkan.

Dia mencintai si _blonde_… melebihi cintanya pada nyawa sendiri, pada seisi dunia yang selama ini ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Semuanya memang bisa dia miliki dengan mudah. Kecuali… hati pemuda pirang yang amat berarti untuknya.

Dadanya sesak.

Sasuke membuang rokoknya sembarang arah, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring, _onyx_ yang semakin kelam itu memperhatikan wajah lelap Naruto yang terlihat pucat.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau balas mencintaiku?_

Pernyataan retoris itu yang selama ini memenuhi relung hatinya, menyiksanya, menorehkan penderitaan berkepanjangan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Ia mulai membutakan matanya saat melihat Naruto yang selalu menatap Hyuuga Hinata penuh cinta…

Ia menulikan telinganya karena sang Uzumaki yang selalu membanggakan si tengah Hyuuga…

Ia mematikan nuraninya… saat dengan kejamnya Naruto menolak pernyataan cintanya, mengatakan bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang _straight_ yang tidak akan pernah mungkin balas mencintai si bungsu Uchiha.

Hancur…

Sasuke tidak bisa menggambarkan sehancur apa perasaannya?

Sehingga ia kini sanggup melakukan hal kejam hanya demi memenuhi obsesinya.

Dibenci Naruto pun tak apa. selama si _blonde_ itu berada di sisinya.

Tidak balas dicintai pun tidak masalah, asal tubuh Naruto selalu ada di dalam dekapannya.

"Kau merasa sakit Naruto?" Sasuke tersenyum miring, bibir gemetarnya mengecup pipi Naruto lembut. Hati-hati, tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto lebih dari ini, tidak mau mengganggu si _blonde_ yang tengah beristirahat dengan terlalu menekan bibir ke pipi yang terdapat lebam itu.

"Aku pun sama…" Sasuke mendesis serak. Matanya selalu saja memanas setiap kali memikirkan semakin hari, mungkin Naruto akan semakin membencinya. "Selama tujuh tahun mencintaimu… aku harus menahan sakit yang luar biasa."

Sasuke mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya. Dia selama ini mencoba untuk bertahan, memaksa dirinya untuk bersabar. Hanya bisa mencintai Naruto diam-diam, melindungi belahan jiwanya dari orang-orang yang berusaha mengusik ketenangan si _blonde_.

Sasuke diam setiap kali Naruto memiliki kekasih, sementara dirinya hanya sebagai pendamping. Bukan satu kali dua kali Sasuke bahkan menemani Naruto menemui teman kencannya, tersenyum setiap Naruto menceritakan betapa sempurnanya kekasih wanitanya.

Naruto tidak tahu…

Hampir semua gadis yang saat itu menjadi kekasihnya langsung mengatakan cinta pada si bungsu Uchiha di belakangnya, menyadari fakta bahwa adik Uchiha Itachi jauh lebih sempurna dan juga kaya. Sasuke menolak mereka semua, melontarkan kalimat makian yang tidak bisa diremnya lagi.

Ia pun hanya bisa diam saat Naruto memarahinya, memukulnya, karena aduan para kekasihnya yang mengatakan tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Sasuke padahal tidak mengerti hal yang terjadi balik punggung si _blonde_ sendiri.

Harapan Sasuke hanya satu…

Suatu hari nanti Naruto akan lelah, dan menjadikan dirinya sandaran terakhirnya.

Naruto pada akhirnya memang lelah, dia menyerah. Tapi pelabuhan terakhirnya tidak jatuh pada si _raven_, seperti bayangan bungsu Uchiha selama ini.

Naruto mencintai Hyuuga Hinata.

"Katakan!" bisik Sasuke lirih, menahan rasa perih yang menggelitik relung hati. "Katakan di mana kurangku _Dobe_?

Harus sesabar apa lagi aku menghadapimu?"

Hinata Hyuuga pada akhirnya terpaku. Melihat pemandangan yang untuk pertama kalinya dia lihat setelah menjadi setan gentayangan hampir tiga minggu. Melihat sorot kesakitan yang begitu kentara di _onyx_ yang dulu selalu menatap tajam dirinya, seolah ingin melenyapkan keberadaannya yang mengganggu hubungan baik antara Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke selama ini.

Sasuke sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam, ke dalam jurang penderitaan tak berdasar sehingga tampak begitu kehilangan pegangan.

_Amethyst_ itu berkedip sekali, ada rasa kasihan yang mendera dadanya melihat ini.

Dia tidak tahu apa pun tentang sang Uchiha selain obsesinya pada Naruto selama ini.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang disembunyikan wajah datarnya setiap hari…

Dia-

Hinata kembali mengalihkan matanya, menatap Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mendengar atau pun menyadari apa yang Sasuke lakukan semata-mata karena bentuk kekecewaan.

Dia tahu kekasihnya tidak peka.

Tapi, untuk kali ini Hinata mengakui bahwa Naruto memang terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak dapat memahami cinta yang si bungsu Uchiha junjung tinggi selama ini.

"Aku akan membunuhmu…" bisik Sasuke lirih. Sebutir air matanya menetes melampiaskan rasa sakitnya yang tidak terobati. "Aku tidak ingin mati sendiri, Uzumaki…"

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Jadi Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa ditemukan?" Mikoto Uchiha, memandang sang sahabat bersurai merah yang menangis terisak di depannya. Berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha untuk menceritakan nasib malang yang dialaminya.

Kini, Kushina duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Mikoto, menjadikan Uchiha Itachi yang duduk di sisinya sebagai sandaran, mendekap Kushina erat, berusaha menguatkan ibu dari sahabat adik kesayangannya itu.

Fugaku yang duduk di sisi Mikoto menggeram. Ia sudah menugaskan semua orang-orangnya untuk mencaritahu keberadaan satu-satunya Namikaze yang tersisa, anak dari sahabat dekatnya. Tapi tiga minggu pencarian itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Aku takut dia depresi karena tahu Hinata sudah tiada Mikoto." Kushina berkata parau, sesak di dadanya membuat lidahnya begitu kelu walau untuk berkata-kata. "Aku takut dia bertindak bodoh."

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun yang kini duduk di sofa tunggal antara Kushina dan orangtuanya memasang wajah datar seperti tidak tahu apa-apa. Itachi mendelik padanya, menggeleng saat wajah sang adik tidak sedikit pun menunjukkan raut merasa bersalah.

Sasuke sudah seperti tidak punya hati.

Melihat seorang Ibu yang begitu kelimpungan, ketakutan karena kehilangan anak semata wayangnya tidak sedikit pun menyentuh sisi iba di dalam hati.

_'Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Otouto…'_ batin Itachi miris.

Sebenarnya… Itachi bisa saja mengatakan tentang keberadaan Naruto pada keluarganya, menjelaskan bahwa selama ini di balik kemalangan yang dialami sang Uzumaki bersurai merah tidak lain diperbuat karena keegoisan adiknya sendiri.

Tapi Itachi cukup tahu walau Sasuke tidak bersuara. Adiknya mungkin seumur hidup akan membencinya, dan bukan tidak mungkin mengakhiri hidupnya jika sekali lagi keberadaan Naruto direnggut dari sisinya. Itachi tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada adik kesayangannya.

"Aku akan pergi." Sasuke berdiri. Membuat Fugaku mendelik geram kepadanya.

"Sasuke!" bentak Fugaku akhirnya, saat melihat dengan tidak sopannya Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu keluar mansion Uchiha. "BERHENTI UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Sasuke tuli.

"Sudahlah sayang." Mikoto mencengkeram lengan Fugaku, saat suaminya mulai lepas kendali dan hendak mengejar anak bungsunya yang semakin kurang ajar. "Harusnya kau mengerti saat ini anak kita sangat terpukul karena kehilangan Naruto."

Mikoto memberi Fugaku pengertian, mengingatkan tentang betapa dekatnya anak bungsu mereka dengan si _blonde_. Mikoto tersenyum sedih lalu berkata, "Kita tahu dia mencintai Naruto… dia tunangannya, sudah sewajarnya sangat terluka atas hilangnya Naruto yang diduga karena kematian Hinata bukan?"

Fugaku terlihat lebih tenang. Ia menghela napas berat.

_"Aku mencintai Naruto, Tou-san. Suatu hari nanti aku ingin menikah dengannya, aku janji akan jadi anak baik."_

Sumpah anak berumur tiga belas tahun itu kembali terngiang di telinga Fugaku. Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha tampak tercenung, melihat kesungguhan ucapan anak bungsunya, yang terus berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang baru saja kehilangan ayahnya karena sebuah kecelakaan.

_"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Sasuke. Kami sama-sama laki-laki –ttebayo!"_

Lalu penolakan Naruto atas usulan pertunangan kedua belah pihak –Uchiha dan Uzumaki-, saat itu Sasuke hanya diam, ia sudah memasrahkan semuanya kepada orangtuanya. Termasuk pertunangan yang akan diselenggarakan secara paksa.

_"Jalani saja dulu ne, Naru? Kami tidak akan memaksamu. Jika sampai usiamu dua puluh tahun kalian masih tidak juga saling mencintai, pertunanganmu akan dibatalkan."_

Lalu pada akhirnya Kushina yang memberi perintah. Sehingga akhirnya Naruto mengiyakan dengan syarat ia boleh berpacaran dengan gadis mana pun yang disukainya. Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu selama ini Sasuke menyukainya, _onyx_-nya yang akan terus menatap sendu setiap kali melihat si _blonde_ yang sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan cincin pertunangan mereka. Cincin itu selalu Naruto titipkan pada si bungsu Uchiha.

Padahal…

Tidak sekali pun Sasuke melepaskan cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya selama ini.

Tidak pernah sekali pun.

"Astaga!" Fugaku memijat pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya semakin berdenyut saja. "Ini benar-benar rumit."

**Tebese**

**Wow… bener2 dah Nay nulis fic ini. Konfliknya sebenernya gak berat tapi bener2 main hati. Hahay.**

**Thanks buat kalian yang udah review, fav, and ngefollow fic ini. Nay sebenernya pengen bales review kayak biasanya, tapi sekarang lagi dibuang ke rumah Nenek. Jadi gak bisa lama2 main laptop kalo dia lagi gentayangan. #Taboked**

**Untuk penegasan, di sini pake kekerasan tapi gak pake BDSM apalagi toys. Nay ampe sekarang gak pernah ada niat nulis itu. Ngerasa terlalu kejam aja gitu. Ahahaha. Happy ending? Mungkin.**

**Ada pair lain? NejiNaru? Hahaha**

**Ini maksimal 10 chap.**

**Dan special untukmu Mamoka. Situ kalo mau ceramah di mesjid, kuil, ato gereja aja sono. Terus kenapa kalo nih story NGOTORIN archive Hinata? Yg punya FNI nenek moyang situ? Suka2 aku dong. Lagian kan di warning udah jelas. Entah Nay yg kurang ngasih warning, atau mata situ yg juling? Tau geli baca ginian, ngapain masih baca? Be smart pliis! Lagian kenapa juga Nay harus dengerin nasihat situ? Emang Situ Nenekku? Tapi, karena Nay anak baik #nirutobi, Nay ikutin deh hapus di archive Hinata. Hahaha**

**Well… sebenernya ada flame lain di PM, tapi gak Nay baca sama sekali. HUAHAHAHAHAHA! Males kan? Ngeributin hal gak jelas #TerusIniApa?**

**Maaf kalo Nay kesannya nyiksa semua chara ato pun agak kasar bales flame di chap ini. Kalo aja dia log in, mungkin gak gini hasilnya. Maklumin aja, Nay lg banyak pikiran. Mumet. Di rumah Nenek, di-bully mulu ama tuh orang. #Fiuh**

**But… semoga tidak mengecewakan. Chap ini udah Nay panjangin loh.**

**Aku Menangkapmu sebelum lebaran diusahain selesai deh.**

**Masih berniat ma kelanjutannya?**

**RnR Peliis?**

**Sankyuuu**


	3. Chapter 3

2

Pemuda _raven_ itu mendengus, melihat si pirang yang terlelap di atas kasurnya. Dengan banyak memar di tubuh yang sudah tidak bisa lagi dihitung jumlahnya. Ia tidak peduli, tidak mau tahu, tidak pernah memikirkan mungkin saja luka yang dia torehkan akan menimbulkan infeksi di tubuh si pirang yang sudah menjadi belahan jiwanya.

Berjalan menuju pintu, ia hendak mengambil minum. Hanya menggunakan celana jeans hitam belel tanpa atasan, ia menuju pintu sebelum akhirnya merasa ada sesuatu yang menangkis kakinya, membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap di lantai.

Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di lututnya yang terantuk tadi, duduk dan berbalik, menatap benda apa yang tadi membuat kakinya sampai tersandung?

Kosong.

Tidak ada satu pun benda di tempat itu. Lalu kenapa dirinya merasa ditangkis seseorang sampai kehilangan keseimbangan?

Mengabaikan ketidak tahuanya, pemuda itu kembali berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya melengang pergi.

"A—astaga!" Hinata menunduk, ia menatap kaki kanannya sendiri. Apa tadi ia benar—benar bisa menangkis langkah Uchiha bungsu? Apa emosinya yang meluap—luap karena tadi melihat lagi kekasihnya diperkosa dengan keji sehingga begitu ingin membalas perlakuan sang Uchiha membuatnya bisa tersentuh?

"Tadi… Uchiha—_kun_ benar—benar tersandung kakiku, ya?" Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. Kalau begini caranya, ia jadi bisa punya cara untuk melindungi Narutonya.

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Uzumaki Naruto**

**Slight**

**Hinata Hyuuga X Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rated**

**M**

**Warning**

**Gaje, OOC, bashing chara, absurd, YAOI, rape, boysXboys, Boys love, miss typo, dll**

**Sekuel Cause Of You?**

**BIJAK LAH KALIAN DALAM MEMILIH BACAAN YANG KALIAN ANGGAP LAYAK!**

_Satu tahun sebelumnya…_

_"Uchiha Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke terdiam, tidak menjawab panggilan dari nomor asing di telpon yang kini menempel di telinganya. Memasang wajah datar, sekali pun hatinya sedang diliputi perasaan gelisah. Khawatir, pada pemuda pirang yang sampai saat ini belum juga ia temukan jejaknya, padahal sudah sejak tiga jam yang lalu bel pertanda berakhirnya pelajaran di sekolah mereka berbunyi._

_Ke mana Naruto Uzumaki?_

_"Kau pasti sedang mencari sahabat pirangmu itu, kan?"_

_"Di mana dia?"_

_Suara tawa terdengar menggelegar. Sasuke mulai tahu ada yang tidak beres. Sedang ada yang berusaha mencelakai pemuda Uzumaki kesayangannya. Sedang ada orang yang mencari masalah dengan sang bungsu Uchiha._

_"Kau benar—benar ingin tahu?"_

_"Di mana. Dia. Brengsek?!" Sasuke memaki geram. Menekan setiap kosa kata yang dia ucapkan. Pertanda saat ini dirinya sedang tidak bisa dipermainkan. Akan dia bunuh siapa pun orang yang berani menyakiti Uzumaki Naruto._

_"Baiklah…" suara ditelpon tampak menyerah. Memang hal ini yang dia inginkan, Uchiha Sasuke marah, kehilangan kendali, dan datang kepadanya untuk mengantar nyawa. "Datanglah ke tempat ini, Uchiha."_

**Naysaruchikyuu**

_"Dia tidak akan datang, Brengsek!" Si pirang yang sudah babak belur itu masih sibuk memaki. Meludahi wajah pemuda tinggi yang kini berdiri di depannya. Pemuda berwajah aneh mirip ikan itu menyusut air ludah bercampur darah di wajahnya kemudian balas meludah._

_Meludahi sang tunggal Uzumaki yang tengah terikat di bangku kayu._

_Mereka saat ini berada di sebuah gudang tak terpakai pinggiran Konoha. Dekat dengan hutan pinus, yang ketika malam tiba, dikabarkan banyak setan yang berlalu lalang di sana. Tapi, ke sepuluh pemuda yang kini berada di dalam gudang –termasuk Naruto— tampak tidak mau ambil peduli._

_Yah… bukan tanpa alasan. Sebenarnya hal ini juga disebabkan kelakuan si pirang yang seenaknya sering bergonta—ganti pasangan. Membuat adik salah satu dari mereka frustasi karena diputuskan Naruto nekad dan hampir bunuh diri. Tentu saja hal itu menorehkan dendam di hati sang kakak. Membenci Uzumaki Naruto setulus jiwa dan raga._

_"Apa masalahmu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto geram. Tidak terima sahabatnya yang tidak tahu apa—apa itu dilibatkan. "Dia tidak ada urusannya dengan hal ini. Dia tidak akan datang."_

_"Dia pasti akan datang." Sela pemuda berambut perak. Duduk tidak jauh darinya sambil menenggak arak di atas meja reyot yang sudah lapuk. "Kami hanya ingin kau melihat bagaimana rasanya saat orang terdekatmu hampir mati di depan matamu?"_

_"Itu sangat menyenangkan, Uzumaki…"_

_Naruto kembali menggeram. Dalam hati ia memanjatkan doa semoga otak Sasuke masih waras dan tidak memenuhi panggilan tidak penting itu untuk datang ke tempat ini. Sasuke tidak terlibat dalam urusannya, dan tidak selayaknya dia menerima konsekuensi karena kebiasaan buruk sang Uzumaki._

_Sasuke adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Walau saat ini status mereka adalah bertunangan, tapi pemuda blonde itu tidak sekali pun memikirkannya, apalagi menganggap serius hubungan mereka. Dia tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun pada sang Uchiha, dan dia begitu yakin –meski tidak pernah bertanya— Sasuke pun tidak ada perasaan lebih dari sekedar persahabatan kepadanya._

_Naruto memang terlalu naïf._

_Untuk kali ini saja, Naruto amat mengutuk sikap brengseknya. Padahal semua modal yang dia keluarkan untuk menyenangkan hati para kekasihnya menggunakan credit card silver milik bungsu Uchiha. Credit card no limit, yang sengaja Sasuke berikan untuk menyenangkan hati Naruto tetapi telah disalah gunakan olehnya._

_Dia brengsek!_

_Naruto lebih dari sadar dirinya itu memang brengsek. Tapi tidak sekali pun Naruto berpikir untuk menjerumuskan sahabatnya ke dalam masalah pelik ini, tidak sekali pun dirinya berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan mendapatkan masalah besar karena kepongahannya dalam bergonta—ganti kekasih._

'Semoga si Teme itu terkena sembelit kalau tetap nekad datang kemari.'_ Naruto mulai menyerapah. Apa pun, semoga ada halangan yang membuat Sasuke kesulitan untuk datang ke tempat ini. Naruto seorang lelaki, gentle, kuat, hanya saja tetap kewalahan kalau berkelahi dengan sepuluh preman sekaligus._

_Apa kabar harga dirinya jika dia diselamatkan oleh pangeran Uchiha, layaknya Tuan puteri tidak berdaya dan kini terperangkap di menara dengan sepuluh naga yang menawannya?_

_Cih! Sejak dulu Naruto benci dongeng romansa._

_"Hei dungu! Kalau kau memang benci padaku, bunuh saja aku. Jangan bertindak pengecut seperti menyakiti orang lain yang tidak punya urusan apa pun denganmu." Naruto mendecih. Ia menatap si wajah ikan dengan senyuman menyebalkan yang dia ukirkan. "Lagipula kau pikir Uchiha Sasuke itu selemah apa? Kau pikir dia akan diam saat kau memukulinya layaknya patung, heh?!"_

_Seringaian di bibir Naruto kian lebar, dia menggidikkan bahunya yang menimbulkan bunyik 'krek' karena banyak mendapat pukulan dan tendangan. Mudah—mudahan lukanya tidak parah apalagi patah._

_"Kalian meremehkan kekuasaan Uchiha, dan Fugaku Jii—san, tidak akan membiarkan kalian hidup kalau sampai kalian berani sedikit saja membuat cedera dirinya." Naruto semakin bersemangat mengompori. Tiba—tiba otaknya yang selama ini terpusat pada bagaimana cara mendapatkan klimaks saat berhubungan seks dengan para kekasihnya lebih berguna saat kondisinya terjepit. Maksudnya, bisa digunakan untuk memikirkan hal yang lain juga._

_"Fugaku Jii—san bagaimana pun caranya akan bisa menemukan cara untuk memburu kalian, dan menghabisi kalian semua."_

_"Kami tidak sebodoh itu, Uzumaki…" suara kekehan lelaki jangkung dengan penutup wajah menginterupsi, membuat Naruto melemparkan pandangannya ke sisi lain ruangan. Lelaki itu tampak duduk tenang di atas tumpukkan kayu tidak terpakai dengan mata menyipit tajam. "Siapa bilang kami akan menghajarnya?"_

_Naruto mengernyit bingung. Otaknya dia paksa berpikir lebih keras. Apa maksudnya itu? Bukan kah orang yang mengaku bernama Kisame itu tadi bilang ingin Naruto merasakan sakit akibat orang terdekatnya sekarat di depannya? Kenapa sekarang si cadar itu menyangkalnya dan mengatakan sama sekali tidak akan menyakiti Sasuke?_

_"Dia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri."_

_Seolah bisa membaca kebingungan di kepala Naruto, si cadar kembali menegaskan._

_"Yah… dia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri." Kisame tertawa bangga. Tawa yang begitu menggema dan menyakiti telinga. Membuat si pirang terpaku dengan mulut setengah terbuka, nyaris lupa cara bernapas._

_"KALIAN—"_

_BRAK!_

_Teriakkan Naruto terputus. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu yang ditendang kuat dari luar. Membuat engselnya terlepas sehingga menimbulkan debaman keras saat menghantam lantai._

_Mata Naruto melebar._

_Di sana, di ambang pintu. Sasuke Uchiha tampak mengedarkan pandangannya tajam. Masih memakai gakurannya dengan napas terengah—engah. Terlihat sekali dia tadi berlari sekuat tenaga agar bisa cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya._

_Naruto nyaris menjatuhkan dagunya tidak percaya._

_"Naruto…" panggilan itu begitu lirih. Nyaris seperti bisikkan yang dibawa angin, menusuk relung hati si pirang, yang masih tidak yakin bahwa si Teme itu benar—benar datang._

_Dia tidak sembelit._

_Naruto mengutuk dalam hati. Mengomel pada Tuhan yang tidak mengabulkan doanya tadi. Uchiha bungsu berdiri kokoh, iris kelamnya memaku telak safirnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, dia mulai berjalan tergesa menghampiri Naruto sebelum akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya tiba—tiba._

_Matanya mendelik tajam._

_Saat ini, orang bersurai perak ada di belakang Naruto, memegangi dagu Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya diletakkan di kepalanya. Sasuke tahu persis itu adalah posisi orang yang hendak mematahkan leher orang lain. melihat itu, Hidan tersenyum lebar yang lebih cocok dianggap seringaian._

_Dia tahu, Sasuke tidak akan berani bertindak apa pun jika nyawa sahabat pirangnya itu ada dalam kondisi terancam._

_"Apa mau kalian?" Sasuke bertanya nyaris tanpa nada. Tapi emosi tersirat jelas di wajah tampannya saat melihat setiap luka yang terdapat di bagian tubuh Uzumaki Naruto yang terbuka. Kemeja putihnya saja sudah amat kotor dipenuhi debu juga darah._

_Naruto mengalami siksaan yang cukup parah._

_Sasuke kian murka._

_"Tidak banyak." Kisame yang mengambil alih untuk menjawab. Ia saat ini menggenggam sebuah pisau yang cukup lebar, sanggup mengoyak tubuh seseorang dengan satu kali tebasan._

_Jantung Sasuke berdegup tidak karuan, onyx—nya terus fokus pada si pisau yang tampak berkilau terkena cahaya lampu remang. Ia memikirkan berbagai spekulasi tentang fungsi si pisau saat ini. Itu, akan cukup untuk membunuh Naruto dalam satu tikaman di jantungnya._

_"Jangan macam—macam." Sasuke mendesis berbahaya. Kalau sampai Naruto disakiti lebih dari yang dilihatnya saat ini, bukan suatu hal yang aneh jika Sasuke akan kehilangan akal sehatnya kemudian membunuh semua orang dalam sekejap mata._

_Uchiha tidak suka dipermainkan._

_Semua yang berani mengganggu property miliknya, sudah pasti artinya siap diberi tiket kilat menuju neraka._

_"Kalian tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan."_

_Biasanya, Sasuke tidak akan banyak bicara. Tetapi karena ini berhubungan dengan pemuda blonde yang terus menatap nanar ke arahnya, mau tidak mau dia menanggalkan kebiasaannya. Akan ada banyak jeritan yang dia keluarkan kalau sampai Naruto merenggang nyawa di depan matanya._

_"Kami tidak akan melakukan apa pun, Uchiha—sama." Kisame bergidik. Firasat Naruto kian memburuk._

_Naruto membuka mulutnya lalu mengatakan, "PERGI TEME! AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN BANTUANMU! ENYAH KAU DARI SINI!"_

_Dia berharap Sasuke pergi. Dia berharap kali ini Sasuke akan mendengarkannya. Naruto tahu persis yang saat ini kondisinya terancam bukanlah dirinya. Tapi pemuda raven itu, pemuda yang justru menatapnya teduh tanpa sepatah kata pun yang dilemparkan sebagai balasan._

_Naruto semakin tidak nyaman._

_Trang!_

_Pisau itu dilemparkan ke depan kaki sang Uchiha. Sasuke menunduk, menatap bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul dari sana. Dia tidak mengerti, tapi tangannya refleks memungut pisau itu setelah dirinya sempat membungkuk._

_Dia menatap pisau dalam genggaman tangannya sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap kawanan preman yang kini sedang menawan Naruto._

_"Aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk menggunakan pisau itu Uchiha—sama." Hidan tersenyum, tidak sampai ke mata. "Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan Uzumaki ini jika melakukan gerakan yang salah. Kami sepuluh orang. Satu berhasil kau bunuh, detik itu juga teman pirangmu itu kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyambung nyawa."_

_"Kau ingin apa?" Sasuke kehilangan harapan. Onyx—nya memandang kosong ke depan. Menatap Naruto yang tampak berusaha meronta tapi tidak membuahkan hasil apa pun. Dia lebih dari tahu apa yang orang—orang itu inginkan, tapi dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa apa pun yang diperbuatnya nanti, tidak akan merugikan si pemuda pirang._

_"Tusuk perutmu sendiri dengan pisau itu."_

_"BAJINGAN KALIAN!" Naruto berteriak murka. Rontaannya kian hebat. Lebih dari orang lain dirinya tahu Sasuke selalu melakukan apa pun untuk melindunginya, Sasuke beberapa kali nyaris mati hanya demi menyelamatkannya. "JANGAN TOLOL TEME! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! TINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU KALAU SAMPAI KAU MENURUTI PERINTAH BRENGSEK MEREKA!"_

_"SEJAK TADI KUKATAKAN AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUANMU, BRENGSEK!"_

_Sasuke hanya tersenyum mencemooh. Dia kembali menatap pisaunya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya meluruskan pandangannya pada Kisame lalu bertanya, "Jika aku melakukannya, dia akan selamat?"_

_"TEMEEE!"_

_"Aku bersumpah untuk hal itu." Kisame tersenyum lebar. Sasuke menganggukkannya, sekali lagi dia balas menatap safir yang mulai memerah dan berkaca—kaca._

_"Kau harus hidup."_

_"HENTIKAN ITU! HENTIKAN ITU! BUNUH SAJA AKU TAPI LEPASKAN DIA! BUNUH SAJA AKU!" Naruto histeris. Saat Sasuke mulai mengangkat tinggi—tinggi pisau di tangan kanannya, masih mengukir senyuman lembut dengan onyx yang fokus melihatnya. Tubuh Naruto gemetaran hebat. _

_"TIDAK SASUKE, KUMOHON TIDAK!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya brutal. Airmatanya menetes, saat melihat satu gelengan di kepala sang sahabat. "SAS—SASUKEE!"_

_Naruto hilang akal. Dia merasa sudah tidak ada kewarasan di balik kepalanya. Saat dengan tekad bulatnya Sasuke mulai mengayunkan pisaunya, menusuk perutnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya memekik tertahan._

_"SASUKE!" Naruto meraung. Untuk saat ini saja, dia berharap bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Dia akan memperbaiki dirinya agar tidak menyakiti wanita mana pun. Dia tidak akan mempermainkan hati banyak wanita sehingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan hukum karma._

_"Sasuke…" tangisan itu kian lirih. Saat darah mulai merembes menembus kemeja putih sang bungsu Uchiha. Lalu tubuh jangkung berbalut alabaster itu terjatuh dengan posisi miring. Onyx—nya menatap Naruto sendu, bibirnya masih mengukir senyum._

_"Sasuke…" Naruto merasakan ikatan di tubuhnya terlepas. Suara tawa banyak manusia yang menimbulkan gema pun seolah menjadi maya di telinganya, dia terjatuh dari kursi. Dua kakinya sudah tidak bisa digunakannya untuk berdiri._

_Merangkak, tubuh dipenuhi lebam itu terseok—seok menghampiri sang Uchiha. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala si raven dengan safirnya yang bergerak tidak nyaman. Terpaku pada pisau yang masih menancap di perut sahabatnya._

_"Idiot…" Sasuke berbisik pelan. Tampak sangat susah payah sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata. "Kau bukan wanita."_

.

..

Safir itu terbuka. Kepalanya sedikit berdengung karena diangkatnya secara paksa. Susah payah dia membuat dirinya terduduk di atas kasur. Napasnya sedikit terengah, tubuhnya panas dan banjir keringat.

Mimpi itu terulang lagi…

Naruto mendengus, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan kembali mengalami trauma karena kejadian mengerikan yang satu tahun lalu dia lewati.

Saat itu, dirinya nyaris gila. Melihat sahabatmu sendiri mati di depan mata kepalamu sendiri hanya demi menyelamatkanmu tentu bukan suatu hal yang bisa dirimu terima bukan?

Tapi saat itu akhirnya Sasuke berhasil diselamatkan. Meski sempat mengalami koma dua minggu, pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali sadar dari tidur panjangnya dan orang yang pertama kali dia tanyakan, adalah dirinya.

Yah… Sasuke memang masih hidup. Kalau dia sudah mati, tidak mungkin saat ini dirinya terkurung di kamar ini dan mendapatkan pelecehan seksual setiap hari.

Bangsat!

Naruto meringis merasakan perih di bokongnya, cairan kental lengket sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari anusnya.

Tapi mengingat kejadian tahun lalu itu. Dia kembali teringat pada nasib sepuluh orang preman di dalam genggaman Uchiha Itachi. Dia bahkan masih selalu merinding saat membayangkan betapa suramnya pembawaan Itachi begitu melihat sosok adik kesayangannya, yang membuat Itachi banyak melakukan hal demi kebahagiaannya, terbaring koma nyaris kehilangan nyawa.

Semenjak saat itu, bahkan keberadaan sepuluh orang itu seolah hilang ditelan bumi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengetahui.

"Naruto—_kun_."

"Hah?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa dia seperti bisa mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dan kenapa— suara itu sangat mirip dengan suara Hinata?

"Aku di sini."

Sekali lagi Naruto melemparkan matanya ke sana—kemari, bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri memikirkan satu sosok yang bisa terdengar suaranya tapi wujud tidak bisa dilihat.

"Aku di atasmu."

Naruto menelan ludah gugup, dia mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya, perlahan, sampai kemudian wajahnya memutih pucat melihat sosok yang sedang tengkurap –melayang— sambil menunduk, tersenyum lembut padanya.

Dan hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Naruto kembali pingsan tak berdaya di atas kasurnya.

Sungguh. Dua hal yang paling dia benci di dunia ini pertama adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Kedua, adalah hantu.

Sekali pun, hantu itu berwujud kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal beberapa minggu lalu.

Hinata tertawa melihatnya. Sepertinya, Tuhan memang mengabulkan doa mereka yang berhati suci. Akhirnya, dia bisa mengajak Naruto berkomunikasi walau pun waktu yang dimilikinya hanya satu minggu lagi.

Yah, hanya satu minggu saja.

**TBC**

**Ahhh… senengnya bisa update fic ini. Hahaha.**

**Untuk sekarang ini, Nay emang gak bisa bales review dulu. Kegiatan Nay lagi padet. —_—"**

**Fic ini sengaja diupdate karena mendapat cemoohan dari beberapa pihak. Yang nyangka Nay hiatus karena takut sama flamers. Padahal aslinya, karena acara pentingnya Nay makin deket.**

**Yah, sebenernya di chap kemarin Nay dapet beberapa flame yang kayaknya sih, orangnya itu—itu aja. Gak log in, jadi enakkan di hapus aja. Kalo kata author I don't care about Taz sih flamenya pada ngambang kayak ee. Hahaha**

**Oke, ini aja.**

**RnR?**


End file.
